


Death is not the end

by 100espressos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is Daisy, F/F, Inhumans (Marvel), Lexa is Lincoln, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100espressos/pseuds/100espressos
Summary: Lincoln's (AoS) death scene, but instead it's Clexa. Clarke is ready to sacrifice herself and save the world. Lexa is there to take Clarke's place.





	Death is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic. I’m following both shows at the moment and once I noticed the similarities between Daisy and Clarke (their luck in love mostly), I couldn’t stop thinking about Clexa in this scene. So I mentally tortured myself, watched both deaths scenes couple of times. Cried again and wrote this. So you can torture yourself too, I guess. 
> 
> In this fic Clarke has the same powers as Daisy in AoS and Lexa the same as Lincoln (from AoS).  
> A heads up, English is not my native language, so Word an Google are my co-writers here.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Clarke knew what she had to do. What her purpose as an inhuman was. What the vision meant. To stop ALIE. And to be honest, she was ready for this to be over. The last few months, hell, her whole life was a rollercoaster. It was as if the universe hated her. Still, she found a silver lining, in the form of Lexa. But her silver lining was bleeding somewhere on the Zephyr One. So Clarke pushed the warhead farther into the Quinjet with her powers and secured it. She was going to end this. For her team. For Lexa.

 

‘well isn’t this poetic. Feels like it was meant to be.’

 

ALIE. That bitch.

 

‘You’re easy to find, I smelled your blood, led me right here.’

 

ALIE went talking about her plans, again. But Clarke was having none of it. Not anymore. She was going to lock her in the Quinjet and let ALIE enjoy her own bomb.

 

‘I still have mental access to Jaha. He can easily override the controls.’ ALIE told her.

 

Oh no. No no no. This means she has to stay… And then she sees it. The little drops of blood on the floor of the Quinjet.

 

‘That’s why I had to go, I shorted the manual controls.’

 

Clarke looked up just I time to see Lexa sitting in the pilot seat, her hand outstretched. And then she felt the electric beam hit her straight in the chest. Ungracefully throwing her out of the Quinjet.

 

An emotional scream tore through her throat. No, this couldn’t be happening. She shakenly stood up and hurried to the control room, hoping she could somehow convince Lexa to turn around.

 

‘Lexa, come in. Dammit Lexa! Do you copy?!’

 

‘I’m here.’

 

‘what are you doing, this is crazy.’

 

‘this is my purpose Clarke. I know that now.’

 

‘W-wh-why would yo-‘

 

‘I was the only one who could fry the manuals controls. To make sure this worked. To make sure…’ a pained grunt escaped Lexa’s lips. ‘You didn’t try to do this yourself.’

 

‘No, no, it’s supposed to be me, I saw the future, this is my destin-‘

 

The necklace. It was gone, Lexa must have taken it before Clarke left to go to the Quinjet.

 

‘Yeah… I’m sorry Clarke, I stole it from you.’

 

Then it hit her. It’s Lexa in the vision. Not her. Lexa was going to pay for her sins. Lexa was going to die… It hit her like a train. Making her unable to stand on her legs anymore. In her peripheral vision she could see Bellamy storming in.

 

‘Don’t- don’t be afraid, Clarke.’

 

‘No, no, Lexa, please, I can’t do this without you. You can’t just _die_.’

 

‘There is nothing you can do now. Death … is not the end, Clarke.’

 

The rest of the team, Raven, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln and Murphy were walking in now too, trying to do something. But Clarke was solely focused on Lexa, her Lexa, talking to her on the other side of the line. Probably for the last time.

 

‘Lexa, no.., I have – I have too much I want so say.’

 

‘I know, you were right, Clarke, life is about more than just surviving.’

 

‘Lexa wait… I love you.’

 

‘I will always be with y-‘

 

Static is the only sound left from the radio.

 

* * *

 

‘Clarke? Clarke!’

 

With a shock the Quinjet left the atmosphere. Making Lexa feel weightless. Drops of her blood drifting around her.

 

She turned around in her seat, facing ALIE. ‘You can try to force me the chip ALIE, but turning the Quinjet around is not an option anymore.’

 

‘I can see that.’

 

Lexa felt a strange wave of calm. The quietness. The view. She slowly drifted to ALIE. They were floating side by side now.

 

‘Well, I got to see the world…’ Lexa murmured to herself. She thought of Clarke. The blue of the world reminds her of Clarke eyes. One of the many things she loves about the girl. She hopes that Clarke will be able to forgive herself. That the team will take care of her. ALIE interrupted her thoughts.

 

‘It’s beautiful. Smaller than you imagine.’

 

‘Yeah…’

 

‘I only wanted to make it better. To save them from pain and suffering.’

 

‘I know.’

 

Lexa watches as the necklace slowly drifts up from her palm. She know her time is almost up. The bomb is counting down and all the inhuman can think about is Clarke. She closes her eyes and pictures Clarke. She can hear the beeps of the warhead, counting down the last seconds. But she fills her mind with memories of her and Clarke. Meeting her in Mount Weather. Training with her. Opening her eyes to the sight of Clarke after almost dying. Their first kiss. Their fallout at Mount weather. Mending their relationship afterwards. The nights cuddled up to each other in Lexa’s or Clarke’s bunk. The stolen kisses in the locker room. God, Lexa was lucky to have had Clarke as her girlfriend. A sigh escapes her lips and she smiles.

 

‘May we meet again…’

 

And then everything turns black.

 

* * *

 

After the radio cut off, Clarke slowly stood up, to watch the screens, where the small dot of the Quinjet flickered steadily. Silent tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

Soon after the explosion is seen on the monitor. The only sound that follows are the heart wrenching sobs from Clarke, as she slides down to the floor again. She can’t take this. It was supposed to be her. Not Lexa. God, she couldn’t do this alone. Not without Lexa. She barely noticed the hand slowly setting down on her shoulder. It was Murphy, strangely enough. He witnessed the strong relationship between the two fellow inhumans. He knew loss. It was a simple gesture, but enough for Clarke that she was not alone. Even though she felt alone.

 

‘May we meet again…’ she whispered between the sobs racking her body. 

 

They soft voices of the rest of the team followed after her. ‘may we meet again…’

 

* * *

 

6 MONTHS LATER

 

Bellamy watched through his binoculars, surveying the streets below. He focused on the woman and the child, sitting on a bench, Niylah and her daughter. Niylahs father was the man who showed Clarke the vision of the future. The man who died not long after.

 

‘I got us some sandwiches, Bell.’

 

‘They are here, early today.’

 

‘Well you should eat, otherwise you will starve to death.’

 

‘I will eat O, _after_ the meeting.’

 

‘Bell, you said the same damn thing a week ago.’

 

‘I know, but I have a feeling…’

 

‘Well, my stomach feels too. Empty mostly, so I’m going to eat.’

 

Bellamy sees a figure, definitely female, approach Niylah and her daughter. She wears a leather jacket and a beanie, covering her red, blonde? Hair. The mystery woman hands Niylah’s daughter a wristband. It's the same wristband Niylah’s father gave to Clarke when he died.

 

‘She is here! All units move in! Go, go, go!’ Bellamy ordered into his radio.

 

Bellamy hears Octavia mumbling a ‘oh shit’ trough her mouth full of food. He is meanwhile almost out of the door. Following Clarke.

 

Rounding the corner where Clarke disappeared, the Blakes are met with an empty street.

 

‘Seal the perimeter, but we won’t find her. I will call the Council.’ Bellamy says.

 

‘For someone who hates cardio, she is pretty hard to catch…’ Octavia says, while trying to catching her breath. 

 

Bellamy sighs. ‘I know. Let’s just hope we will meet again.’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write another fic in this setup, but then I would need a way for Lexa to be alive, because they deserve happiness dammit. And I would need inspiration and that can take a while in my case…


End file.
